


Don’t Have To Be Nervous About Anything:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Anxiety, Ask/Asking Out, Attraction, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Concern/Concerned, Consensual, Crushes, Established Relationship, First Date, Happy, Happy Ending, Kissing, Lunch, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Nervousness, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Slash, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 16:10:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14980760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve was nervous about asking Danny out, What happened?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a great one!!!!*





	Don’t Have To Be Nervous About Anything:

*Summary: Steve was nervous about asking Danny out, What happened?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a great one!!!!*

 

Commander Steve McGarrett was planning a special evening for the next night. He was feeling a little nervous, cause he is ready to tell his partner, & potential lover, Detective Danny “Danno” Williams how he really feels about him.

 

The Blond Detective was doing paperwork, He could help, but worry about Steve. He hopes that he is all right, Cause he was acting strange during the week, & it’s not like him, He wants his Steve back, Cause he misses him, & is in love with him too.

 

He decided to get him his favorite lunch, so he went out to get it, while the others were out enjoying their own, Maybe get him to talk in the process, about what is bothering him. The Handsome Detective focused on his work, & then hurried out to get the food.

 

Once, He came back, & knocked on the Five-O Commander’s door, Steve told him to come in, & placed the food on the desk, He got straight to the point, & asked him this.

 

“Are you okay, Steve ?, You know that you can talk to me, Right ?”, The Former Seal nodded, & said, “I am just a little nervous asking you this”, as he was controlling himself, & not lose it.

 

“Danny, I am in love with you, & I had the biggest crush you for the longest time, I was gonna tell you tomorrow night, That’s why I am a little nervous, Danny gave him a sweet kiss on the lips.

 

Steve kissed him back without hesitation, Danny said with a bigger smile, “I had the biggest crush on you too, & I am in love with you too, See ?, You don’t have to be nervous about anything around me”, Steve decided to ask him the question, right then & there.

 

“Danno, Would you like to go out with me tomorrow night ?”, hecasked in an hopeful tone. The Blond nodded, & said smiling, “I would love to”, & they dug into the lunch, that Danny had brought in with him.

 

The End.


End file.
